List of Jobs
The Chuckles have had many jobs throughout ChuckleVision. Below we will list all the jobs during the Series. Jobs Series 3 ﻿Leaflet Deliverers (Stand And Deliver) Park Wardens (Parks and Wreck-Reations) Ship Refurbishers (Ship Shape-Less) Window Cleaners (Window Wind-Ups) Store Preparers (Trouble In Store) Billboard Pasters (Poster Pranks) Removal Men (On The Move) Car Cleaners (Car Carnage) Hotel Handymen (Hotel Hostilities) Cab Drivers (Cabbies And Chips) Series 4 Plumbers (Plumb Crazy) Cafe Staff (Cafe Chuckles) Hospital Porters (Perils of Porters) Telephone Engineers (Telephone Traumas) Market Traders (Market Forces) Cricketers (Bowl Derdash) Caretakers (Careless Caretakers) Carpet Fitters (Carpet Capers) Beach Property Agents (Shore Thing) Dog Watchers (In The Doghouse) Inventors (Oddball Inventors) Bingo House Watchers, Movie Makers (Movie Moguls) Series 5 Balloon Sellers (Up In The Air) Babysitters (Rock A Bye Baby) Boxers (In The Ring) Jockey (Runners And Riders) Art Dealers (Art Dealers) Bus Drivers (Minibus Madness) Series 6 Gala Performers (Gala Performance) Pizza Deliverers (Pizza The Action) Tourers (Mystery Tour) Ice Cream Man, cricketer, shop attendants (Men In White Coats) Party Planners (Party Planners) Diggers (Mind Over Marrow) Reporters (Headline News) Watch Smiths (Time Travellers) Airport Handymen (Airport Assistance) Hotel Runners (Grand Hotel) Supermarket Runners (ChuckleMart) Series 7 Chalky White Replacement (Barry only) (The Hunt For Chalky White) Chimney Sweeps (A Clean Sweep) Bait Shop Owners (The Barge) Pick-Your-Own (Pick Your Own) Detectives (Clueless Chuckles) Bakers (Whats Cooking?) Series 8 Exterminators (The Exterminators) Pet Caterers (Monkey Business) Marquee Installers (Marquee Madness) Cleaners (Out Of Sight) Brush Salesmen (Chucklestein) Train Station Workers (Oh Brother) Sandwich Deliverers, Butlers (Charm School) Taxi Drivers (Traction Attraction) Lighthouse Keepers (Finders Keepers) Airfield Workers (Dear Diary) Demolition Experts (Steeple Chucks) Series 9 Bat Conservation (Bats In The Belfry) Plane Stewards (High Jinx) Holiday Park Minders (Chuckles In Charge) Rabbit Wardens (Digging For Dinosaurs) Motor Car Racers, Piano Tuners (Wheels Of Misfortune) Painters (Paint Drips) Wedding Planners (The Big Day) Lord and Servant (Lord Chuckle) Mattress Movers (Oh Dear What Can The Mattress Be) Tailors (Tailors Dummies) Circus Workers (Clowning Around) Series 10 ﻿Bodyguards (The Perils Of Petrovich) Postmen (Literally) (Gold Rush) Chippie Workers, Tapestry Deliverers (New Pages) Firemen (The Shout) Fireplace Installers (Flat Broke) Safari Park Keepers (Safari Park Keepers) Stamp Shop Owners (Stop That Stamp) Mechanics (Auto-Manics) Lumberjacks (Big Foot) Mobile Phone Shop Owners (Sleepwalker) Retirement Home Workers (Waiting For Dan) Bell-Hops (The Gathering) Series 11 ﻿Mascots (Breakdown) House Cleaners (Matchstick Men) Shepherds (One Man and his Barry) Sewage Men (Brothers in Law) Chairmen (Chairmen Chuckles) Ship Cleaners (All at Sea) Pet Shop Owners (Getting the Bird) Sweet Makers (Chuckle and Hide) Opticians (Optical Illusions) Cafe Runners (In The Soup) King and Jester (King of the Castle) Series 12 Magicians (No Pets Allowed)﻿ Milkmen (Lotta Bottle) Millers (King Of The Mill) The Mayors Helpers (Mayor Today Gone Tomorrow) Fete Stall Runners (Fete Accompli) Film Stars (Double Trouble) Cooking For The Foreign Legion (Food For Fort) Sheriff and Deputy (The Good The Bad And The Chuckles) Series 13 Lollipop Man and Ticket Man (Lollipop Lollipop) Waiters (Dim Waiters) Farmers (Fowl Play) Mr Memory (Let's Get Quizzical) Knights (Knights To Remember) Beekeepers (Labelling the Honeypots Originally) (Buzz Off) Hairdressers (Hairs Apparent) Groundskeepers (Grounds For Complaint) Lost and Found Men (Lost And Floundering) Hospital Caretakers (Silence Is Golden) Series 14 Safe Shifters (Safe And Sound) M17 Agents (On The Hoof) Monks (The Men from the Monastery) MI9 Agents (A Change In The Weather) (Rest of Series searching for Ruby) Series 15 MI2 Agents (Magnetic Distraction) Book Keepers (Bookshop Chuckles) Piano Shifters (Music Of Time) Rescuers (Purple Pimple) Bin Cleaners (War Of The Hoses) Series 16 Gardeners (For Peat's Sake) Mobile Cafe Runners (On The Verge) Puppeteer (Incredible Shrinking Barry) Bed And Breakfast (Bedlam And Breakfast) Coffee Shop Runners (Mocha Ado About Nothing) Dentist (The Whole Tooth) Waiters (Paul Of The Ring) Mystery Solvers (Sherlock Chuckle) Series 17 D.I.Y Men/ Builders/Plumbers (A Job Well Done) Store Minders (Who's Minding The Store) Cheese Makers (Grand Fromage) Smugglers (Smugglers) Water Machine fixers (The Lift) Bodyguards (The Diva) Cake makers/Bakers (Let Them Beat Cake) Series 18 TV Fixers (Don't Lose Your Rag) Gardeners (Alien Antics) Helping out at sushi bar (Sushi & Sumo) Judges (Oompah Oompah) Bird Sitters (Pretty Polly) Pool Cleaners (Tennis Menace) Plumbers (Caterpillar Crisis) Picklilly Makers (In A Pickle) Series 19 Sculptures (Et Tu Chuckle) Snooker Table Installers (Big Break) Salesmen of some sort (cannot remember) (Henry VIII and his 5th Chuckle) Floor Polishers (Strictly Chuckle) Waiters (In-Console-Able) Models (Our Latest Model) Zoo Keepers (Pandamonium) Ship Painters (Hanging Around) Series 20 Ice Cream Men (I Scream Men) Tower Guards (Raven Mad) Series 21 Police Lineup (Prank'd) Police Community Support Officers (Top Of The Cops) Estate Agents (In-A-State Agents) Plumbers (Cops And Jobbers) Cable Installers (Dishing Up Trouble) Online Sellers (See How They Run)﻿